Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 November 2013
11:42 o.o 11:42 i doubt she could've been pregnant. i mean, how would she have hidden that from cora ? 11:42 if cora knew, i bet she would have made regina give birth and send the child away 12:10 Whats this about regina having a child? Isnt Henry Emma's child? Or Regina? 12:13 omg he was joking. 12:13 everyone takes everything so seriously 12:17 xd 12:18 i'm just thinking about the possibilities. of course i don't really think it happened 12:25 ik 12:26 brb 12:26 gosh it's cold ;( 12:30 yep 01:41 helooo 01:44 No one is home 01:44 3.3 02:14 hello? 02:16 yo 02:16 chat loves to freeze lately 02:17 XD 02:17 I am unsure about these images uploaded lately 02:18 ? from Ariel? 02:18 yeah 02:18 They all seem stolen 02:18 yep 02:19 I just renamed the one 02:19 That the girl *claims* to have done herself 02:19 i don't trust Crabiu 02:19 s 02:19 But now the comment is gone XD 02:20 yep 02:20 xd 02:21 Another person asking 'how' to become an admin 02:23 omg no 02:23 I am upset that there was no press release today 02:23 me too! 02:23 like, wtf! 02:23 Really? assholes 02:24 If there isnt one tomorrow so help me 02:24 I will hold barbara walters hostage 02:24 ABC can't go on without her 02:28 I have a hunch that the "deal" she maid with Rumple about a certain mermaid was for the bracelet 02:29 time to stare at the timeline 02:30 I love when pieces of information like this shake up everything 02:31 xd 02:32 What do you think the deal could have been? 02:36 no idea xd 02:39 I really did like this ep 02:39 It was like a throwback to the fairytale showcasing episodes of season one 02:41 Ok. 02:41 I just watched the credits from this episode 3 times 02:41 No where does it say Yvette Nicole Brown voiced Ursula 02:41 Like some people are claiming 02:42 But other places say it is her. So ok. 02:43 xd 02:46 Ok so I am thinking 02:49 hey 02:49 hey I'm new 02:50 Cool! 02:50 How are you liking the wiki? 02:50 good I wanted to comment about the new episode so I made an account 02:51 Awesome! 02:51 That is more or less how I started lol 02:53 So what did you think of the new episode? 02:54 Welcome! 02:54 I like ouat a lot because I like story weave a lot especially when well established stories are meshed together to make a more complete picture... I liked Stargate for the same reason it did it with history 02:54 ::watching a video of a comic book:: -.- 02:57 I enjoy OUAT for the same reasons xd 02:59 Indeed 03:02 I still wish I had the capabilities to edit all of the flashbacks in order 03:04 brb, shower bonding time. 03:04 oh goody 03:10 Hello :) I hope for White Queen's appearance 03:12 Yeah, it would be interesting 03:17 I'm very confused that Alice's Victorian London and Wendy's 19th-century London are two different Londons 03:21 HI! 03:22 hello! 03:25 how do you think about that? 03:25 What do you think is confusing? 03:25 Maybe I can help explain? 03:30 wb 03:31 could you help me this: When Knave came to Storybrooke, how do you know the time is The Storm in Season 2, when Wraith chased Regina 03:32 and the car moving toward Knave is Emma's one? 03:32 The story is the same as the one created by the Wraith 03:33 and the creators confirmed that a looooooooooong time ago 03:33 and it's clearly Emma's distinctive yellow bug xd 03:33 In the original pre screened 20 minutes, they made that explicit 03:33 yup 03:34 I think the timeline would be easier to read with bullet points 03:35 could you give me a source link? 03:35 creators' confirmation 03:42 hello 03:44 I can't just produce a link XD 03:44 But really, it is quite obvious 03:46 so, how can they comfirm? 03:46 in Comic Con or something? 03:47 I'm not entirely sure when they confirmed it 03:48 But I saw the original teaser first 20 minutes of down the rabbit hole, that showed Gold summoning the wraith and the wraith attacking 03:48 Just trust us, really we aren't making this up XD 03:49 oops, usolitude, do you have the link? 03:51 I beleive you, but I need to prove it to my friends 03:51 they said that Season 1 OUATIW = Season 1 OUAT 03:52 so I need to prove the true 03:54 No, Season 1 OUATW = Season 2 OUAT 03:55 when I said Season 1 OUATW = Season 2 OUAT, they don't beleive me :( 03:58 hold on 04:01 http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/09/once-upon-time-in-wonderland-20-minute.html 04:02 That's the 20 minute test footage 04:04 thank you :D 04:05 :D 04:07 Besides, if Wonderland season one was ouat season one, Ashley should be pregnant xd 04:17 yea, that is 04:17 OUATIW is only have only one season, is that true :( 04:18 possible 04:18 I'm Cantonese live in Ho Chi Minh city Vietnam, I and my friends love both series 04:20 xd 04:20 awesome 04:22 our facebook page about OUAT reachs 11.000 likes :D There is a whole Vietnamese comminity love OUAT 04:23 Awesome! 04:37 it is noon now, I have lunch, good night to you :D 04:38 cya! 05:20 ok 05:21 the flashback events of ariel ... do we know it occurs before skin deep or after ? 05:21 Ambiguous 05:21 i feel strange that regina mentioned a mermaid in skin deep and we still don't know if that's ariel or some other mermaid 05:21 ok 05:21 I feel like it is a safe assumption 05:22 They didnt throw that word in there for no reason 05:22 Personally, I think the deal was for the bracelet 05:22 exactly 05:23 Now, what she paid for the bracelet could be interesting ineed 05:23 that's what i was thinking too 05:23 that she made the deal for the bracelet 05:23 i want a pimp cane 05:23 xd 05:24 what would you need it for? 05:24 The only reason that deal would ever be pertinent to show on screen would be Regina's price 05:25 to be a fucking pimp 05:25 If you didn't notice, I did one of my typical timeline reorganizations today XD 05:25 i didn't look at that edit 05:25 Dont forget the pimp chalice utter 05:26 http://www.spencersonline.com/product/queen-pimp-cup1/ 05:26 damn 05:26 xd 05:26 out of stock tho 05:26 WAIT 05:26 http://www.amazon.com/Royale-Stein-QUEEN-Silver-Decoration/dp/B00AHIF528 05:30 NEED IT 05:33 xd 05:33 it does look pretty grand 05:34 xd 05:35 Thread:135906 05:35 This thread is wow 05:35 > 05:36 ? 05:36 just wow 05:36 what is that ? 05:40 waaaaaaaaaaaait 05:40 Ricki Lake was in the original Hairspray? ::dies:: 05:42 xd 05:45 test 05:45 how did you not know that?? 05:45 And i LOVE that I know how you arrived at rikki lake and hairspray 05:47 xd 05:47 ::ursula conversation:: ::ursula is based on divine:: ::googles divine:: ::reads wikipedia page:: ::clicks on hairspray link:: ::sees that rikki lake was in hairspray:: 05:47 well, I knew Divine was in it 05:47 and i couldn't remember who Tracy was 05:47 looked it up 05:47 mind blown. 05:48 I swear to Ursula 05:48 these bad edits are more abundant than bad actors at a Baldwin family reunion 05:49 rofl 05:49 bad dum hiss 05:50 i love you 05:50 just marry me 05:50 Ok 05:50 XD 05:50 Where is my dowry 05:51 uh 05:51 i have 05:51 videogames 05:51 xd 05:52 I want my dowry 05:52 chocolate? 05:52 Is that a good dowry 05:53 I think it is. Bitches love chocolate. 05:53 Your payment will consist of: 05:53 Booze 05:53 Pokemon cards 05:53 Pokemon games 05:53 That works 05:53 A shower curtain 05:54 rofl 05:54 A wireless keyboard 05:54 hm 05:54 A chinchilla 05:54 ::thinks of other things he wants:: 05:55 ::oh right:: 05:55 Zac Efron 05:55 TO WALMART 05:55 does a blow up doll count? 05:55 ::mulls it over:: 05:55 eh 05:55 ::reconsiders:: 05:55 NO 05:56 xd 05:56 My list is not done! 05:56 A coffee pot 05:57 And when I say cofffee pot I DO NOT MEAN A FUCKING KEURIG 05:58 those k cup things? Such a waste of money 05:58 and it's totally lazy 05:58 makes shit coffee 05:58 Tastes like shit 05:58 make a real damn pot of coffee 06:29 Hello 07:23 hey 08:21 Hello 08:21 :) 09:09 hello all 09:18 hello 09:20 hey 09:20 1999 was a good year for music 09:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bRdjmm_-5g 09:21 yep 09:21 i loved the 90s 09:22 XD 09:22 i miss those days, actually 09:22 I was born in 92 09:22 So I have some 90s memories but not many 09:23 i was born in 89 xd 09:23 i was so into britney lol 09:23 and the whole genie in the bottle thing xd 09:24 i remember us kids used to sing it in at school in the lunchroom while on the news people were like, "no! these lyrics are so provocative!" and i didn't have a clue what they meant. 09:25 omg no scrubs. that's so mj and janet jackson. 09:26 EXACTLY 09:26 so much like "scream" xd 09:26 yup 09:27 I love that the nineties has covalesced into a nostalgic style 09:27 so nostalgic ... this whole video. 09:27 yep xd 09:27 i love the 90s. it was only a little bit about sex appeal then. it was more about singing and dancing in a video in one one outfit 09:27 Like, you dont see these things as they are happenign 09:28 yep :( that's what makes me sad 09:28 In the eighties they werent thinking "oh we are SO eighties" 09:28 They were just being... them Xd 09:28 yea xd 09:29 This video is making me sad really XD 09:29 me too ;( 09:29 nostalgia does that to me 09:30 Enrique xd 09:30 i really don't like the whole direction he did with the "tonight" song :S 09:30 My favorite in this video of course is "Believe" 09:30 XD 09:31 why is it so important to sing about sex?? xd 09:31 omg shania twain. 09:31 i'm not feeling madonna's beautiful stranger though... 09:32 ah, destiny childs. ;( 09:32 *destiny's child 09:33 Iget the frustration with the sex thing, but I dont understand it 09:33 "chinese food makes me sick..." xd i don't think i heard this song before... funny lyrics 09:33 It is a huge part of life 09:33 they've been singing about sex for hundreds of years 09:33 xd 09:33 true 09:33 most 90s songs are about sex too. You just don't realize it cuz you were a kid at the time 09:33 so true xd 09:34 but now it's not only lyrical, but more visual. 09:34 "hit me baby one more time" video? 09:34 XD 09:34 you sound like cranky old biddies 09:34 rofl 09:35 i didn't realize that song was about sex o.o i thought that song was about getting a second chance with a guy she liked 09:35 or maybe that was just me thinking that... xd 09:35 Whatever it is about 09:35 it can be both 09:35 The video is visually sexual 09:35 Which you claim didnt really happen in the 90s XD 09:35 i didn't see that as a kid though xd 09:35 It was still there 09:36 i simply saw her dancing. xd 09:36 true, utter. 09:36 everyone always thinks their child was sooooooo innocent because they don't see it objectively 09:37 i never liked that "slave 4 u" song though. that's the first song i perceived it was alluding to some group orgy or something xd 09:37 "Toxic" 09:38 shit, even "Oops" 09:38 xd 09:38 i thought oops i did it again was about her toying with another man's affections. like, she wasn't serious about liking him. 09:38 yep 09:38 and fucking him 09:39 Because she was putting out without really caring about him XD 09:39 yep 09:39 Whoops utter said that already XD 09:39 We are taring apart utter's illusion of an innocent childhood XD 09:39 I meant apple's XD 09:39 xd 09:40 rofl 09:41 well, the memories still count. xd 09:42 yep, your misguided memories 09:42 i like my memories xd 09:42 rofl 09:42 I am having a Cher resurgence 09:43 wow, one of these youtube comments.. xd 09:43 not sure i want the bot to record it if i type it out, though lol 09:44 Boy bands 09:44 ? 09:45 omg boy bands 09:45 don't make me get stuck on nsync and bsb vids agao 09:45 again 09:46 Why did who let the dogs out take off like it did? 09:46 I will never know 09:46 idk 09:46 danceable? 09:46 I guess 09:46 i remember hearing it all the time at toys r us xd 09:46 repetitive? 09:46 and feeling very embarrassed walking the aisles while the song was blasting... 09:47 I didnt really listen to this music back then 09:47 most of the songs I have never heard before 09:47 I mean, I had the bsb millenium soundtrack 09:47 But my mom listened to elton john, billy joel, stuff like that 09:47 So I grew up on that music 09:48 i mostly listened to bubblegum music until junior high school 09:48 Today I like mostly older stuff too 09:49 I still like elton john, billy joel 09:49 but i like the beatles now even though my mom never did 09:49 I like green day 09:49 And my divas of course XD 09:49 xd 09:50 I like madonna, cher, cyndi lauper, those divas 09:50 And the new ones, like Adele, Lady Gaga, katy perry, and yes Miley 09:50 Im sorry but I enjoy her new stuff 09:51 i'm unsure of my opinion of miley. musically, i can see it as a good thing. because she's basically being herself and expressing whatever she wants in her own music. 09:52 she's not really doing anything different that other female singers of her generation haven't. it's only b/c she was once a disney star and "hannah montana" that people rag on her for becoming so different and growing up. 09:54 Obviously XD 09:54 I really do like wrecking ball 09:55 xd 09:55 me too 09:55 what's the song about, actually ? 09:55 like, your interpretation of it 09:55 Did I mention how awesome Cher is? 09:55 yes :D 09:55 The song is about a breakup, of course 09:56 going to make some pancakes 09:57 If an artist can adapt their style THAT many times and still make it feel natural... 09:57 Who, Cher? 09:58 (y) 09:58 I mean, compare "gypsys, tramps, and thieves" and "If I could turn back time" and "believe" 09:58 The are all so different 09:59 But they feel natural 09:59 I'll give herthat 10:27 o.o 2013 11 05